In case of Ash, break glass!
by PikachuPi
Summary: Just a little story i put together for all those AAML fans out there This is chapter one :) what happens next... wait and see! I do NOT own Pokemon. Although, I wish I did :)) !


"Huh… it's been a while since i've been on the road…" Misty Waterflower thought to herself while she was looking out the window. She wished she could see the stars, shining in the beautiful night's sky. "I miss the stars… they remind me of Ash..."she thought. But then, she heard her blond sister, Daisy scream from the living room. It sounded something like "Come! Oh my gosh!"

Misty rolled her eyes "It's probably just another cute guy on TV…"

"Misty! Come here kiddo!"she heard Lily this time. "Ugh… i might as well…" she left her room.

"Look!"Violet, the third sister, shouted this time. She was pointing at the TV.

"Is it another cute guy? I told you already, I'm not interested in any guys…"Misty sighed.

"Oh? Something tells me you will be interested in this one!"Daisy giggled.

"I highly doubt it…"Misty rolled her eyes again. She looked at the TV annoyed, expecting to see anything, except what she did see.

"It...it...it's...Ash?"Misty looked at the raven-haired boy battling with his Pikachu.

The news reporter explained: "And Ash Ketchum, a young boy from Pallet Town, Kanto, scored his place in the top ten trainers in Sinnoh! He made it to the Sinnoh League, and was only a few battles away! This 15 year old boy, has got some heck of a talent! In other news…" Misty stopped listening after that. Her heart raced. Her cheeks were blood red.

"Uh, calm down Misty. He's just on TV."Daisy sighed.

"Yeah, he's not like… here!"Violet smiled.

"But… do you realize what this means? He'll be back soon! Here! Home! In Pallet Town! In Kanto!" Misty smiled happily.

"sheesh… look who's all wormed up"Lily laughed.

"I need to call Mrs. Ketchum!"Misty shouted.

"Delia? I think she already knows that. I mean… Ash did come yesterday after all.."Lily rolled her eyes.

"He WHAT?" Misty asked. "WHY didn't you TELL ME?"

"Uh...we like..thought you knew."Daisy sighed.

"He's here?...I gotta go see him!"She smiled as she ran out the door.

"Sheesh… calm down...He's not gonna disappear ya know…"Violet rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, in Misty's room. "Ugh… what do I wear?"she shouted. The phone rang.

"Uhh… Hello?"Misty picked up the phone.

"H-Hey...Mist..I-its..m-m-me…"she recognized the voice right away.

"Ash?"she mumbled.

"Uh..yeah..I um...can you...uh...you know… we haven't seen each other in a while...and…"

"Yeah. I'll be there right away." she smiled.

In Pallet town.

"Uh..what's keeping her...I really want to see her soon…"

"She'll be here,Ash. Pallet Town isn't exactly close to Cerulean City."Delia smiled, positive as always.

"I know mum. It's just that...this surprise...I can't wait to…"Ash held something tight in his hand.

"I know honey. Be patient. Oh, there she is now! Well, I've got some work to do in the kitchen."Delia smiled and left.

Misty knocked on the door, nervously. Ash reached to open the door. He noticed that his hands we're shaking.

"Mist?"He said as he opened the door.

"Oh, Ash!"She said as she hugged him tight."I missed you so much! Uh… I mean…"

"Yeah me too…"Ash blushed. Then he understood that he was still holding her and they both quickly let go.

"I...I uh… got something for you…"Ash blushed once again.

"F-for me? Oh Ash you didn't have to…"She blushed as well.

"Here. I got it specially for you." He handed her a pokeball.

"Huh? A… a pokeball? Gee, thanks Ash" she smiled.

"Your gift is inside…"he said softly."Actually, let's go upstairs. I still haven't seen my room." he laughed.

"Oh? Ok." she smiled. But as they were heading up the stairs, Misty heard something, or someone… in the bathroom, singing a song. The voice was soft and smooth, so she assumed it was a girl.

"Who's in there, Ash?" she asked, pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh. It's just Dawn."

"Just Dawn?"Misty saw a girl, opening the door. She was really pretty, with her dark blue hair and cute eyes.

"Hello, you must be Misty. Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn. I'm Ash's new traveling partner."

Misty didn't like the word 'partner'. "Uh… hello"she mumbled. Her phone rang. it was Daisy. It seems like another challenger has arrived at the gym, and the sisters had just gotten their nails done…

"Oh, not now! I have to go… I'm sorry Ash…"she smiled sadly.

"Oh.. no, it's OK. Hey, Misty. May's coming too, tomorrow. You should come."he smiled.

"She is? Okay Ash. Save me a seat!"she laughed and left.

"So, that's the Misty you were talking about. Huh, I expected something more."Dawn sighed.

"Yeah yeah Dawn. Goodnight. It's getting late"he mumbled and went into his room.

"Yeah, goodnight, honey!"Ash shivered at the 'honey'.

At the gym. Misty woke up bright and early. She told the challenger that she wanted to battle him tomorrow, because she arrived late at the gym. But this time, she wanted to battle him, quickly, just so she could get to Ash faster. She was getting ready to go downstairs, when she noticed the pokeball Ash gave to her. Who knew what pokemon was inside? She wanted to find out, so she decided to take it into battle with the challenger and see what happens. She took two other pokeballs, and left the room, holding her Azurill in her arms. "Azuu!" the pokemon seemed to want to tell something to her. It was showing her the pokeball from Ash. "huh? You're interested in it? Well, I'm not sure myself. We'll see soon.". "Azuuuu!"The pokemon kept pointing at the Pokeball. "Hmph! Stop that Azurill! Hey? What's this?" Misty noticed a small note attached to the pokeball. "Thanks Azurill!" "Azu!"


End file.
